le_cronache_di_evilliousfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Elluka Clockworker
"Non mi dispiace fintanto che mi diverte. Ho tempo illimitato comunque." Elluka Clockworker, nata Elluka Chirkrassia,è una potente maga dal Regno Magico Levianta e la controparte di sua cognata, Irina. Per un capriccio, accettò la richiesta di Held di raccogliere i Sette Peccati Capitali e divenne coinvolta in numerosi conflitti. Storia Giovinezza Elluka nacque nel Regno Magico Levianta e, crescendo, diventò una potente maga. Grazie alla sua abilità, fu accolta nel tempio, per poi essere espulsa per negligenza. Dopo incontrò e si innamorò di Kirill Clockworker, diventando la sua promessa sposa e facendo amicizia con sua sorella Irina. In EC 002, incontrò e strinse amicizia con il dio dragone Held. Project 'Ma' In EC 013, both Elluka and Irina were selected as potential candidates for Project 'Ma' after being surveyed for their viability.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet As the time for the final selection grew closer, the other candidates began to be eliminated from the competition. After the apparent death of Milki Eights and the apparent suicide of Li Lee, Elluka was approached by Irina, pleading that they stop the pointless death over becoming the new Ma and that both she and Kirill prefered her as the candidate. After Elluka expressed her gratitude to Irina and promised to protect her, she was stabbed in the back; the last thing Elluka saw was Irina's crying face as she collapsed.Survival 'Ma' -Who Will Survive?-Later, Elluka was revived and gained immortality by Kirill using the forbidden Sin in the temple; when the ark exploded, she was located in the center of the blast and so was unharmed by the resulting Levianta Catastrophe. She vanished from Levianta after witnessing two lights moving down into the Forest of Held, disappearing from the public eye.Original Sin Story -Act 2- Booklet After Hänsel and Gretel split the Original Sin committed by Eve Moonlit into the Seven Deadly Sins, Held called upon Elluka to seek out the sins scattered across the world the following year. She agreed to the task on a whim, hoping it would amuse her, and began the journey to collect the vessels of sin.Chrono Story - 「退屈しのぎになるならそれも構わない」 Venomania Event Elluka initially dallied on her journey, traveling throughout Evillious giving aid to others rather than focus on her quest. In EC 131, she helped quell a rebellion in Retasan fortress, earning the gratitude of the Beelzenian Empire and Princess Aprilis. Ten years later, she began following the disappearances of Yufina Marlon and Maylis Beelzenia at the behest of both the Kingdom of Marlon and Beelzenia, suspecting the vessel of sin were involved. During this time she met Kachess Crim, who was also investigating the disappearances of women in the Asmodean region. Learning he carried the Golden Key, she joined up with him in attempt to acquire it. She later came upon the mansion of Duke Sateriasis Venomania in their plans to rescue the women. However, Kachess deviated from the plan and killed the duke with the vessel before taking off, leaving Elluka empty-handed. At some point, she met Lukana Octo and, to prevent I.R. from stealing the tailor's body and acquire her unique Purple Dream power, swapped bodies with her.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Evil Food Eater Conchita In EC 325, Elluka came across a girl calling herself Platonic and captured her.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita In June, the Beelzenian Empire, investigating the rumors surrounding Banica Conchita, requested Elluka's assistance to uncover the truth regarding Banica's supposed cannibalism. Once again suspecting the involvement of a vessel of sin, Elluka agreed to help investigate. The following month, Elluka allowed Platonic to accompany her and they infiltrated the Conchita estate since the girl claimed to be one of her maids.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita When they arrived, the estate was discovered empty and in perfect order.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV While searching the mansion, Elluka noticed that Platonic had gone missing and that the vessel of Gluttony was nowhere to be found.Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita Determining that Banica had apparently fled, the Empire ended Elluka's investigation.Evil Food Eater Conchita - Revised PV Three Heroes During the Asmo-Beelzenian War, Elluka served the Beelzenian Emperor as a staff officer. Around EC 478, Elluka hired Gast Venom to act as her escort as she traveled. During their tenure together, Elluka told the mercenary about the Seven Deadly Sins, including the Venom Sword.The Daughter of Fog Elluka met King Arth and Queen Anne about a year later. She signed the Sanosun Bridge Oath in EC 480 and pledged to serve them. She became involved in numerous conflicts as part of Lucifenia's military expansion and became close friends with Leonhart Avadonia and Mariam Futapie.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 By EC 490, they were regarded as the Three Heroes due to their wartime exploits together.Evils Kingdom Booklet -Chronicles of Evillious- EC 490 Twiright Prank In EC 491, not long after the death of King Arth, Queen Anne went to Elluka for advice over the strange behavior of her daughter, Riliane. Elluka notes Riliane's strange behavior and determined that Minister Presi was plotting something. After a failed assassination attempt on Prince Alexiel, The court mage rushed to Genesia's quarters, certain Presi was involved and that he had been spying on their movements. When Elluka arrived, she discovered Minister Presi and Riliane in the room with a murdered Genesia before them. Elluka deduced Genesia was poisoned and asked Presia about his intentions. The minister revealed that he planned to kill the Three Heroes and Prince Alexiel; the court mage determined he had gone mad, denying he would be able to do it. Before she could finish, she noticed a change in Presi's magical power even though she was certain he had none. Hearing the minister tell Riliane he was "borrowing" something from inside her, she asked what power he was siphoning inside his body. Presi laughed and told her it was what she had been trying to find for the last five hundred years: a demon of a Deadly Sin. Elluka fought the minister and was overwhelmed by his demonic power. Before he could deal the final blow, Mariam arrived and saved her. The two defeated and killed Presi and the court mage sealed the demon inside the hand mirror it came from, removing Riliane's memories of her twin brother as an unintentional side effect. Later, while her comrades, Leonhart and Mariam, spoke about the children each of them had adopted, Mariam asked Elluka if she would ever train an apprentice since the sorceress was unlikely to marry. Elluka bluntly told her: "Never." Despite the decrease in wars during Queen Anne's rule, Elluka's work remained the same.Twiright Prank story Fateful Days After Queen Anne died in EC 499, Elluka had a dream foretelling the kingdom's destruction and decided to leave. She asked Mariam to meet with her in the Hall of Mirrors and later snuck up and attempted to backstab her while she was looking at a portrait of Arth and the Three Heroes. Mariam quickly disarmed her with a kick that knocked the weapon from the mage's hand. Elluka complimented Mariam for her reaction and jestingly complained about her "kicking habit". She joked with Mariam that because she was preparing to leave Lucifenia, she needed to kill everyone who knew her. The curious Mariam asked why and Elluka told her she no longer held an obligation to stay in the country now that both Arth and Anne had died, having fulfilled her contract to them. Mariam told her she didn't change and the two jested about Elluka's magical power and her seemingly eternal youth. Elluka insisted she leave Lucifenia despite Mariam's pleads; believing 20 years of service was enough for it. To settle Mariam's distress, Elluka told her she would train a new court mage to master magic for the Kingdom, saying it would only take two or three years if they had the talent. Interrupted by Ney Futapie, Elluka listened as Mariam's daughter relayed Leonhart's message to Mariam that he wanted her to look at the new servant. Knowing that the servant, Allen Avadonia, was actually Princess Riliane's twin brother, the sorceress was curious about seeing the boy's appearance but realized it was best she leaved. As she was about to exit the Hall of Mirrors, Prime Minister Minis saw her and asked if she was leaving. She told him that she was heading for Elphegort to receive an apprentice and denied Minis' offer of sending one of the palace guards to do it for her. After asking him if he still preferred young boys, referring to Allen, the insulted Minis reminded her to keep the prince's identity a secret with the mage responding that she was aware.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Search for an Apprentice Disinterested in hearing Minis ramble, she left and headed for the Millennium Tree Forest. See her old friend Held, she asked him if she could reincarnate one of his spirits as a human and train them as an apprentice to help her prevent the destruction of Lucifenia. When the Millennium Tree became sidetracked, she reprimanded him and pressured her old friend to give her an answer. The earth deity was in disbelief that such a massive country could be destroyed, and Elluka responded it was due to the Demons of Sin. The sorceress explained how the demon she exorcised from Riliane had repossessed her and was deeply rooted in her, leaving general purification magic useless; she required Clockworker Magic and needed an apprentice to help her. Held reminded her how the last time she used such a powerful spell, she burned down her entire country but Elluka assured the doubtful deity that she would not fail performing it this time. Perplexed why Riliane was still under demonic possession while looking at the mirror she sealed, Held suggested it was possible that the vessel of sin she sealed was only a piece, and that the original vessel was split apart. Brushing it aside, Elluka criticized herself for failing to prevent the disasters by Venomania and Conchita and was determined to prevent Lucifenia's destruction. When asked by Held the details of her dreams, Elluka described seeing four images: Princess Riliane executed in Millennial Square, the palace surrounded by many armed men, Lucifenia invading Elphegort, and Mariam dead in the palace's Heavenly Yard. When asked which one was purple, Elluka said it was of Lucifenia's invasion, saying that future could not be changed. The earth deity asked what the mage would do if her plan failed and she responded that she would flee and avoid being caught up in the mess. Elluka was angered when Held told her how she wanted to leave because she didn't want to see her loved ones die and repeat the Levianta Catastrophe and punched the tree deity in the "face" to vent her anger, telling him to shut up. After hurting her hand, the poised Held told her it was not her place to serve justice, as it may or may not be better for Lucifenia to be destroyed. She told her old friend she knew, but that since this was caused by the vessels of sin, it was her duty to stop the problem before it even occurred. As Held began to sleep before actually answering her question about her apprentice, she told him to wake up, then angrily kicked his roots until she was struck by a pomegranate fruit to the back of her head. Elluka turned around to find Michaela and Gumillia, in their animal spirit forms, responsible for throwing the fruit at her, and the mage replied to Michaela that she was not bullying Held. When berated by Gumillia for using violence, Elluka pointed out her hypocrisy for throwing the fruit at her. Seeing Held was still asleep, she left saying she would return. When Michaela flew to Elluka's shoulder and the two briefly spoke about the spirit's knowledge of humans and how Held refused to let her leave the forest. As she left, Elluka thought that her apprentice should be one of them. On her way back, she saw a girl picking fruits and decided to spy on her. Watching from some bushes, Elluka noted she was from the Netsuma tribe and that she had bruises. As the girl left, she heard her say, "I am sorry. I really shouldn't be alive," and decided to ignore it, reminded of Held's words about her escaping from problems. She left her hiding place and returned to the palace before it got dark, out of fear of being reprimanded by Mariam.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 1, Section 1 Reincarnating the Spirits After some time, Elluka returned to the Millennium Tree Forest and arrived to overhear Held lecture Michaela about how spirits, and even gods, should not interact with humans. She interrupted them saying that she never would have expected him to say that and asked why he did send her on her mission if that were true. After the spirit justified it was because of it being "sin" that he sent a human to gather them instead of interfering himself, the sorceress asked if he had made his decision. Realizing the Millennium Tree no longer remembered their conversation, she angrily seethed at the earth deity. Once she calmed down, she looked up toward the northeast sky and said that she felt the sins breath and believed Held was correct about the mirror being split into fragments, feeling a vessel of sin in Elphegort. Held agreed, after a long moment of silence, to give her two spirits: one to train as her apprentice and the other to search for the sin fragment in Elphegort. Surprised by his swift answer, Elluka listened as the deity explained how the sin that originated from his forest was his responsibility and that because he had pushed that responsibility onto Elluka, he desired to help as best he could before he departed from the world. Settling for taking Gumillia and Michaela and agreeing to return them to their spirit forms after three years, Elluka took the two spirits west to find a more suitable spot for her astronomical ritual. Along the way, Elluka told Michaela to follow her own will and that Held most likely wanted her to understand humans by sending her on this journey with the sorceress. They arrived at their destination and, after drawing a symbol on the ground, Elluka began the ceremony, asking for them to imagine the faces of beautiful Elphegort women. When Michaela asked why women, Elluka told her because she wanted them to and finished her preparations and reincarnated them in the forms they imagined. Mage Training After the ritual was complete, Elluka was confused to see Michaela choose the appearance of Eve Moonlit. Elluka found an abandoned house in the forest of bewilderment and sheltered the three of them there to practice their magic and learn the basics about being human. She trained the two and ocassionally returned to the palace before coming back. One day, the mage was awoken by Michaela as she banged two pans together. She commented how she woke up early as usual and told her she was getting up, annoyed by the sound the reincarnated spirit was making. Staring at her face, she told Michaela how a woman's charm was in her eyes and that she should remember to wash her face from time to time. After three months training the spirits, Elluka watched as Michaela practiced singing the "Lu Li La" spell to sense the location of the vessels of sin and told her that she just needed practice, and to master the basics she taught her. During their last supper together that same day, Elluka commented that the vessel of sin was likely in the hands of either King Sohni Elphen, Duke Parkage Meld, or Keel Freesis, in Aceid . Seeing Michaela look pale, she asked if the spirit was sick and warned her of the diseases she was vulnerable to as a human. She gave her some medical herbs and sent her to bed. The next day, Elluka awoke Michaela after she and Gumillia packed their luggage and asked if she was feeling better. After Gumillia and Michaela said their heartfelt goodbyes, Elluka told them they had three years to accomplish their objective and looked forward to seeing the three of them together again. Afterward, she left with Gumillia for Lucifenia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 2, section 1 Noticing that her apprentice seemed concerned about her surroundings, Elluka asked what was wrong and Gumillia begrudging admitted her eyes were bad. Examining her, the sorceress asked for how long and Gumillia clarified that it was since her human reincarnation. Shocked, Elluka pondered how she could've made an error in the ritual and queried how far she could see. Gumillia pointed and told the sorceress she couldn't see the bird's eye color perched on a faraway tree. After noting that she couldn't pretend to be human if she couldn't pretend to see that, quickly clarified how despite not seeing so far away, she could see things close to her just fine, explaining that it was inconvenient. Realizing what was wrong, Elluka explained that chipmunks and humans had different ranges of vision, so her eyesight was fine for a human. After a brief silence, Gumillia told her it was inconvenient and the sorceress replied that it couldn't be helped. Seeing her stare off silently in thought, Elluka reluctantly conjured a pair of glasses and placed them on her. As Gumillia looked amazed at her improved eyesight, Elluka commented that her old vision field was farther. Conceding that it was fine, the sorceress said she would give them to Gumillia but that she should use magic instead, as she was forcing her vision to widen and would become dizzy. Having ignored her, Gumillia collapsed into Elluka's arms. The sorceress removed the glasses, saying she needed practice and could only use them when they were searching for things, explaining it was would be easier to search if her vision was wider. As her apprentice argued they were searching for the vessels of sin while trying to get the glasses back, Elluka kept them out of her reach and said that she was searching for them while Elluka was supporting her. Looking at them, the sorceress mused how if she were ever discovered by the glasses, it wouldn't be too much trouble. After explaining to the apprentice she couldn't wear them in her presence unless they were actually looking for something, Gumillia remained quiet before asking why. Putting on the glasses, Elluka described how she disliked them because they ruined the sought after woman's image. After a long pause, Gumillia noted she referred to women like herself and Elluka thanked her for the compliment.Her Reason Reign of Evil Elluka hid Allen's identity by using her reputation and claiming that there were people in the world who looked alike and that they came in groups of three.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 1 She attended the funeral of Leonhart Avadonia, calling him a dimwit before leaving with Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 1, Section 2 About nine months since training them, Elluka received the sign from Michaela that she located a vessel of sin. She told Gumillia to give Allen the Very Amazing Spring Onion to give to Michaela and, after doing so, Elluka called for the apprentice and the spirit obeyed. Sometime after, Elluka attended the conference in the palace's Hall of Sounds regarding the diplomatic missions to Marlon and Elphegort. The court mage simplified the minister's discussions about Keel Freesis and congratulated Allen for his work. Minis later brought in a gift from Marlon from in the form of an octopus with a "weird shape". Elluka was dazzled by the creature and identified it as a "Very Amazing Octopus" to the curious Allen. At the behest of the disgusted Riliane, Elluka took the gift and held it in its glass container. After hearing Minis reveal that King Kyle withdrew his engagement to Riliane in favor of a green-haired girl he met, the sorceress asked in disbelief if Kyle's mother, Prim Marlon, agreed to the decision. Minis answered that the Queen Dowager decided to respect her son's decision without giving her personal opinion.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 Several weeks since Michaela signaled her, the sorceress contacted her through the Very Amazing Spring Onion. Hearing Michaela's report, Elluka learned that Michaela found Keel Freesis in possession of the Venom Sword while she was working for him and that Gast Venom was plotting to obtain it. Elluka determined that the vessel of Lust was not the source of the problem due to Riliane being arrogant and not lustful. She told Michaela to watch the vessel in case it would cause trouble in the future and explained how she knew Gast's purpose for searching for the sword. When Michaela asked about Gumillia, the court mage told her she was fine and that she would be able to use Clockworker Magic within the next six months. The next day, Elluka was in Riliane's room when Mariam returned from Elphegort to report any discoveries on the identity of Kyle's secret lover. Hearing that Mariam remained clueless, Elluka added that they only knew that she was a "green-haired girl" and that everyone in Elphegort had green hair. She watched as Riliane threw a tantrum before ordering Minis to burn down the Forest of Bewilderment and the Millennium Tree Forest, invade Elphegort, and slaughter its population of women with green hair. Elluka interrupted upon hearing this and angrily attempted to reason with the princess, saying that burning the forest out of envy would provoke a disaster by the god living there. Riliane ordered Elluka's death in response, prompting the furious court mage to resign, and daring her to send someone after her if she intended to kill her; she left, chased by Mariam. In response to Mariam's pleas to not leave, the sorceress responded that with Arth and Anne dead, her tasks in Lucifenia had ended and that she wanted to leave with Gumillia to protect her from Riliane's genocide. After Mariam asked what she would do next, Elluka told her friend that she would rest and then travel. As she said she may even leave for the Eastern countries, she noticed Allen was watching them and cursed. Smiling, the court mage asked the servant if he was planning to kill her on his sister's order. She then told him her prediction and Lucifenia would soon perish and that neither she nor Mariam could have prevented Leonhart's death and that the "gears have already begun to rotate". Elluka wondered if her words convinced him to flee like her, and was surprised to hear him decide to remain by Riliane's side and protect his nation; she told him to take good care of his sister. She turned to the tear-eyed Mariam and told her the time she spent with her and Leonhart made her happy and that she would stay longer if Allen had not been present. Telling her friend to take advantage of those not killed before saying her goodbyes, Elluka left.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 Green Hunting Collecting Gumillia and leaving the palace, Elluka headed to the Forest of Bewilderment. With the help of her apprentice, Elluka used the Very Amazing Octopus she received to conjure a rainstorm to douse the fires burning the Forest of Bewilderment. The two left after seeing the Lucifenian soldiers retreat back to the palace and headed deeper into the forest. Exhausted, they sat down and Elluka lamented over wasting such a rare octopus. She praised Gumilia, saying her magic improved; the sorceress told her apprentice she was glad they were able to control the fire before the Millennium Tree was burned when Germaine Avadonia suddenly approached her. The daughter of Leonhart offered the two shelter at her home, but the mage mischievously told her it was a kind gesture, but would cause problems because they were being hunted by the Lucifenian army. With that, Elluka stood up with her apprentice and disappeared into the forest's depths.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 2 The sorceress then contacted through the spirit's Very Amazing Spring Onion. Frantic, Elluka told her she needed to escape from Elphegort and explained how her "purple" dreams were becoming reality. After explaining the situation, the panicked mage told Michaela they were lessening the mortality rate and that Kyle's lover was giving her a headache. Michaela apologized and explained how she had been Kyle's lover and told her the circumstances. Anxious, Elluka told her she needed to escape, being Riliane's target, and explained that Gumillia was safe with her. When Michaela showed concern for the innocent civilians that would be killed in The Green Hunting, Elluka said she had friends in Elphegort's palace and would attempt to curb the casualties until Lucifenia would fall by her predicted revolution. Wanting to guarantee Michaela's safety, the sorceress ordered her to head North of the city of Aceid to a place where she could use magic to cast a reincarnation spell to return to her forest spirt form. Once Michaela interrupted and told her she wanted to remain a human and not leave those she cared about, Elluka cried and, after a long silence, ranted how she, Riliane, Kyle, Allen, and Leonhart were all fools and that everyone was an idiot. Elluka later screamed in shock as she overheard Gumillia tell Michaela she too didn't want to return to her spirit form before finally composing herself and telling Michaela that Held would be disappointed in them. After learning about Michaela's hiding place, Elluka recognized the location, told her they would meet her there once everything calmed down, and ended the transmission after telling her not to die.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 She and Gumillia went to Keel Freesis' mansion only to find it burned down. They infiltrated the nearby barracks to retrieve the Venom Sword but discovered the vessel of sin was missing and collected the rest of his property instead. After a short rest, they headed to Michael's hiding spot in the Millennium Tree Forest. However, they arrived to find Kyle clutching Michaela's corpse, crying. After he left, they retrieved her body and then witnessed Michaela's body become tree saplings. Astonished, they visited Held; Elluka learned that Michaela was chosen by the earth god to succeed him as the Millennium Tree. Angered, the sorceress argued with him before the deity spoke with Gumillia and returned to his slumber.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenelied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 Refuge During the Lucifenian Revolution, the two traveled to the Freesis mansion in Marlon to explain what had occurred to Keel. The merchant, surprised by the revelation about Michaela, told them to give the sapling to Clarith. The two women revealed they managed to recover Keel's property from his burned-down mansion and, after some negotiation, returned them to him. Grateful, the merchant abided Elluka's request to hide them from Lucifenia and give her the Venom Sword. While there, Elluka sealed the Venom Sword, noting its magic felt weak, and was surprised to see Keel's wife, Mikina, there. After hiding out for some time during EC 501, the two returned to Lucifenia once The Daughter of Evil was executed and traveled to the Held Monastery in Elphegort in search for Michaela's cherished, human friend.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Epilogue, Scene 2 Finding her at the monastery, Elluka approached the white-haired girl and introduced herself and Gumillia before offering her Michaela's sapling, telling her it was her "precious friend". Seeing Clarith's confused expression, Elluka asked to be served tea while she explained the story. She was surprised by Clarith's lack of surprise when she revealed Michaela was a spirit but realized her reasons and continued. She described how they found Michaela's body and commented that she believed Kyle also contributed to her death and explained how she was chosen as the next guardian of the world by Held, bitterly admitting she was fooled by the "old man". After her tea was refilled, she thanked Clarith and told her what Keel told them and that Gumillia was reluctant to hand her over to the white-haired girl. After a short silence between the master and apprentice, Elluka said they would let Michaela decide, and beckoned Gumillia to conjure a manifestation of Michaela's human form from the sapling for Clarith and her to see. Elluka petulantly asked who "won" and, after it was decided, left Michaela in Clarith's possession before departing with Gumillia.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenelied of Green - Chapter 4, Section 1 About a week later, Elluka returned with Gumillia to check on Clarith. They secretly spied on her and observed that Riliane was with her. The sorceress decided to leave the situation alone, concluding that Riliane should no longer be affected by the Demon of Pride. Despite failing to stop the revolution, learn why Riliane was once again possessed by a demon, and learn why the same demon had vanished, she did not act bothered by it and told Gumillia she was used to it. Elluka, proud to have acquired the vessel of Lust, decided to head to the East with her apprentice in search for the vessels of sin and the two stopped in an inn in Asmodean. While there, she examined the sword and realized the Demon of Lust was absent from the weapon. Infuriated, she screamed and tore off the seal before flinging the blade, explaining to Gumillia her revelation. In her frustration, she came to another revelation and took out the mirror of Lucifenia she sealed from her luggage, and tore off its seal. Seeing that the Demon of Pride was absent from its vessel as well, she collapsed to the ground, distraught and telling her apprentice that the demon had vanished, even though she was certain it was inside the mirror when she sealed it. Gumillia asked if it was possible for the demons to disappear from their vessels and Elluka denied it, saying their original bodies remained in the vessel even if they possessed humans. After the shocked sorceress sat motionless for a short while, she stood up, began packing her luggage, and told Gumillia their trip to the East was cancelled until they figured out what happened to the demons.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 5, Section 2 Witch Hunt Gumillia and Elluka returned to Lucifenia and began spying for information. Discovered by the occupying Kingdom of Marlon, the two fled and were later added to the "Witch Hunt" decreed by King Kyle. The following year, EC 502, the two traveled to the Marlon main island and, while there, encountered the sorceress, Abyss I.R. Defeated in battle, Elluka's body was taken by the sorceress; before her concious was suppressed, she resided herself in Gumillia and used her influence to "pull" her toward Beelzenia and the safety of the Emperor.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook Praefatio of Blue In EC 505, she was able to wrestle her body back in Marlon, and explain to Yukina Freesis why she had been gone for five years. Kyle Marlon, finally freed from Prim's control, asked Elluka and Gumillia to aid him in defeating Prim and Ney Futapie. Elluka agreed to help, since Prim and Ney were in possession of some of the'' vessels of sin. Elluka then magically enhanced all of the weapons of Kyle's army.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue New Four Horsemen After the ensuing battle, Elluka stayed in Marlon for a while. Once some of the vessels of sin were recovered from Mikina, she and Gumillia resumed their quest when it became apparent that Abyss I.R. had escaped from the island nation with the other vessels of sin in hand. In EC 508, they became involved in the New Four Horsemen Incident caused by Neo Apocalypse and Abyss I.R. and then continued on her journey with her apprentice. At some point, Elluka managed to force a deal with the Freesis Foundation to freely utilize all their powers and resources whenever she desired. After sealing the contract, she criticized the employee then left.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath Père Noël Following the mysterious Toragay Serial Killings caused by Margarita Blankenheim in EC 609, Elluka arrived to survey the murder scene while searching for the vessels of Sloth. Seeing the carnage, she commented how appalling it was. When Gumillia arrived, she thanked her for her work and asked what she learned. Hearing her apprentice's assessment that the vessel of Sloth was gone, and that Julia Abelard was connected to the incident, Elluka decided they needed to further investigate Père Noël, and left with Gumillia for Lucifenia.The Princess Who Brought Sleep - Official PV Once there, they infiltrated the criminal organization and the sorceress adopted the codename VII. the Magician. While working for the organization in EC 610, Elluka discovered that, V. the Pierrot, was a reincarnation of Hänsel and approached him, trying to convince him to flee with her from Père Noël. Instead, he tattled to I. the Santa about Elluka's treachery, and the sorceress fled by the next day without him.Five the Pierrot - サンタさんに教えてあげた 裏切り者がいますと 次の日に手品師は行方知れずとなった Elluka ordered Gumillia to shoot him while he was out on his next murder mission. After her apprentice did so, she scoffed at the dying Pierrot for not escaping with her and wickedly laughed as he died.Five the Pierrot - 「だから逃げようって言ったのに」 She remained in hiding from Julia until late EC 610, receiving a letter from the criminal that revealed her identity to be that of Irina. Challenging Elluka with the message that she would be waiting at Merigod Plateau, the sorceress traveled to the Highlands in EC 611 and battled "Julia", defeating her.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Enbizaka Murders Around EC 842, Elluka travelled east and return to Levianta, settling in Enbizaka. The sorceress, noting that Lukana's body was beginning to age, began to consider finding a new body. During her time there, she met the town's popular tailor, Kayo Sudou, and grew envious of her dark-haired beauty. Desiring her appearance, Elluka swapped bodies with Kayo, burdening her with the Deadly Sin and a fake pair of scissors while Elluka kept the real pair.Evil's Kingdom Booklet - Section XII Personality and Traits Elluka is often relaxed and lackadaisical with half-opened eyes and a sensually bored expression. She usually brushes comments or situations aside and acts playful or teasing towards others to provoke them. Despite this apparent calm demeanor, she has a tendency to mood swing and acts very whimsical and capricious. Held often incites her and she usually vents her anger toward him by attacking the earth deity, earning Michaela's label as a "bully". When faced with stressful or painful situations, she tries to escape instead of face them. She also concerned with her appearance and prefers to be associated with beautiful women. As a result, she has a disaste for glasses and demands Gumillia only use them when they are actually looking for the vessels of sin. Elluka struggles with showing affection to others and acts superficially apathetic, blunt, and unsympathetic, insulting Leonhart at his funeral before leaving. Despite this, she cares for her friends and attempts to prevent their deaths or ease their misfortune as best she can. Elluka has a strange fascination with octopi and likes black tea. She also hates cats, which contrasts her sister-in-law Irina's adoration of them. Skills and Abilities Elluka is a powerful sorceress and is regarded with respect by her peers. Her power as a witch was great enough that she was selected as a candidate to rule the Magic Kingdom, and was able to attain the position as Lucifenia's court mage. The sorceress's most notable ability is her inherent youth and immortality. Elluka also wielded Body Swap technique which allows her to swap her conciousness with that of others. When exchanging bodies, all her magical talents and abilities, such as her immortality, transfer to the new body. As a drawback, the body eventually begins to decay, requring a new body swap after around seven centuries. After acquiring Lukana's body, she wields the ability to use Purple Dream and could dream of the possible futures. Her visions show only images that she can recoginize. On top of that, her foresight's reliability is based on the "color" of the image. If the dream is "purple" then it is destined to occur and cannot be changed. Her foretelling skills as Lucifenia's court mage earned her a reputation due to their flawless precision. She is a master of reincarnation magic, capable to incarnating the spirit of any being as another entity, such as a human or an animal, after preparing the necessary ritual. She is also a powerful with cleansing magic, able to remove the Demons of Sin even when they are purposefully made difficult to exorcise. She is also capable of casting Clockworker Magic but prefers not to cast it due to its heavy risks. Elluka is also skilled in using a Very Amazing Octopus, able to cast a powerful rainstorm when sacrificing it and able to grow one to an enormous size for offensive purposes. Character Connections Held: A friend of Elluka's. Elluka cared deeply for Held, going on her quest to gather the sins on his behalf and saving him from Riliane's order to burn the Forest of Bewilderment. Nonetheless, she was frustrated by his tendency to fall asleep mid-conversation and remind her of her faults, often taking her anger out on his physical form. She became furious with Held when learning he had deceived her in his motives for giving her Michaela. Kirill Clockworker: Elluka's fiancé. Elluka cared for Kirill deeply, intending to marry him and later keeping his name after his insanity and eventual death. She experienced great regret for losing him, fleeing rather than experience the pain of watching him die. Irina Clockworker: Elluka's sister-in-law. Elluka and Irina lived in peace during the former's engagement to Kirill, and during Project 'Ma' she wanted to protect her after hearing the latter's declaration of support. After being betrayed and killed by Irina, Elluka saw her as an enemy and opposed her aims to spread chaos in the Evillious region, often coming attacking her directly. Despite this, she appeared to regret losing Irina as a sister. Lukana Octo: A body Elluka swapped into. Elluka swapped bodies with the magically-receptive Lukana to keep the latter out of I.R's hands, although she also appreciated the woman's younger and more beautiful body as her own aged. She preferred this body for several hundred years, although eventually she discards it as it begins to age and grow painful. Gumillia: Elluka's apprentice. Elluka found Gumillia to be a useful apprentice due to her magic potential, though she was often annoyed by her straight-laced nature and her being overprotective to a fault. She greatly cared for Gumillia's wellbeing, such as when taking her away from the Green Hunting, and later had the forest spirit accompany her throughout many centuries. She trusted her to handle difficult tasks, like working in Père Noël. Michaela: An apprentice of Elluka's. Elluka found Michaela to be easy to reason with and useful for gathering the sins, though she was surprised by Michaela's using Eve for a body. Elluka demonstrated that she cared for Michaela's well-being, such as in aiding her during the Green Hunting and becoming incensed when the latter chose to remain a human during this time, risking her life. Mariam Futapie: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Mariam had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Asmo-Beelzenian War. She was impressed by Mariam's fighting skills, although amused by her serious nature and habit for kicking. Elluka enjoyed spending time with Mariam and was greatly saddened by having to leave her, later mourning her death. It was this friendship that helped her recover her humanity. Leonhart Avadonia: A fellow member of the Three Heroes. Elluka and Leonhart had a deep friendship cultivated over the course of the Asmo-Beelzenian War, although she had difficulty expressing this friendship, such as in calling him "dimwit" at his funeral. She enjoyed spending time with him and was greatly saddened by his death, mourning him along with Mariam. It was this friendship that helped her recover her humanity. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Elluka's employer after Arth and Anne's death. Elluka was disturbed to discover Riliane's likeness to Gretel, while also expressing concern that she was being possessed by a Demon of Sin. She became outraged by Riliane's selfish whims and disregard for the lives of others as a monarch, eventually leaving the palace at the commencement of the Green Hunting. Lemy Abelard: A fellow member of Père Noël. Elluka saw Lemy as too valuable to be left with Irina, as a reincarnation of Hansel, thus attempting to make him leave with her. Because of his value, when he refused her offer she found it necessary to kill him instead, finding his eventual death humorous. Kayo Sudou: A body Elluka swapped into. Elluka may have been the one to swap bodies with Kayo out of envy for her good looks. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *With a clear allusion to the Clockwork Lullaby Series, her surname comes from her lover. *Elluka's birthname may be a corruption of ''chikrassy, a tree specimen and a medical agent. *Elluka's name is partially inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Luka, using "luka" at the end of the name. Curiosities *When surveyed for Project 'Ma', Elluka's rankings were M=253, O=62, T=92, H=28, E=53, and R=63. *Mothy describes Elluka's attitude to be the same as when he is drunk. *Elluka thinks of the spirits in Held's Forest as female despite the fact they are genderless. *She shares the same birthday (January 30) with her Vocaloid. *The Very Amazing Octopus is a direct reference to Tako Luka and Elluka's Vocaloid counterpart. Gallery Concept Art= elluka_fullbody.jpg|Full body drawing of Elluka's first form from Rgveta's blog 948006.jpg|Elluka's profile from Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaHH.png|Elluka's profile from The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 1f70fab3.jpg|Elluka's concept art from Ichika's blog fb608666.jpg|Concept art of Elluka's cape from Ichika's blog PlatonicEllukaprofile.png|Elluka and Platonic's profiles from Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita |-| Song Apparitions= 3.png|Elluka in her 2 different bodies and Ma as seen in Chrono Story Elluka Toragay.png|Elluka Clockworker and Gumillia in the ruins of Toragay as seen in Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Gumiluka.png|Elluka with Gumillia as seen in Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= 12778.jpg|Elluka's last conversation with Mariam in The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow 12771.jpg|Elluka's profile in the novel 6083136 1304391799Vi2K.jpg|Elluka as she appears in The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green ELD3.png|Michaela with Elluka and Gumillia. Three Heroes.jpg|The Three Heroes as seen in Interlude of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Worldguide EllukaLeonhartMariam.png|Elluka, Leonhart, and Mariam, as seen in Twiright Prank Fanbook10.jpg|Elluka teaching her pupils, Michaela and Gumillia as seen in Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook GumLuk.png|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red 553915_375158679172399_100000348102129_1198972_1317525860_n.jpg|Elluka in The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Tumblr mgv5veYUlA1r1l8w2o1 500.jpg|Elluka in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PlatonicABCIRElluka.png|Elluka on the Deadly Sins of Evil: Evil Food Eater Conchita inside back cover |-| Manga Apparitions= tumblr_mda90ep46G1r3ujxm.png|Elluka as she appears in Her Reason Elluka buffa.PNG|Elluka in The Servant of Evil ~Opera Buffa!~ Elluka_Sultry.png|Elluka in Aku Musu |-|Misc= Elluka card.png|Elluka's Seven Deadly Sins Playing Card Dycdq474-img406x600-1365603296qzdgj544865.jpg|Elluka's Story of Evil card Act2front.jpg|Elluka and Irina on the cover of Original Sin Story -Act 2- Image005.jpg|The Tree of Held and Elluka on the Evils Kingdom CD Booklet Elluka.JPG|Illustration of Elluka by Suzunosuke Appearances References }} Categoria:Storia del Peccato Originale Categoria:Storia del Male Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi rappresentati da Megurine Luka Categoria:Serie dei Sette Peccati Capitali Categoria:Serie della Clockwork Lullaby